1. Field Of The Invention
This patent relates to shower accessories. More particularly, this patent relates to a device for holding shower articles, such as shampoo, soap, razors, and the like.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Racks or trays for holding shower articles are well known in the art. Typically, such racks or trays are suspended from the neck pipe of the shower head so as to place the shower articles within easy reach of the user. One type of shower rack, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,067, comprises a wire frame and a plastic tray carried by the wire frame and configured to hold soap, toothbrushes and other shower articles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,131 describes a combination bath and shower accessory comprising a rectangular frame with object storing trays slidably and rotatably mounted between spans of the frame, the frame being adaptable to function either as a bath or shower accessory.
These and other shower accessories known in the art share the disadvantage of being rigid, relatively bulky and, therefore, not easily transportable. They also have a tendency to slip down the neck pipe of the shower head, which can be both inconvenient and annoying.
It can also be difficult to extract the liquid contents from bottles which have been resting in trays or on wire racks with their cap ends up. This is particularly true when the bottles are almost empty. When the bottles are full, conventional wire racks and trays tend to tilt if not properly balanced, causing the bottles to tip over and sometimes spill their contents.